


Chastity Charity

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, F/M, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout finally succeeds in his quest to bed the lovely Miss Pauling, but he and she see the situation very differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity Charity

“That. Was. Amazing. I-I mean, you're like, totally the best I've ever been with.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Scout could barely contain himself. He was grinning like an idiot, his chest heaving with the still-laboured breaths of the recently-sated. His arms propping his pillow up beneath his head, the runner looked over at the supine figure beside him.

Long, black hair cascaded over the pillow in rivulets, an oil spill on white linen. Pale skin, cris-crossed with a surprising number of scars, lay draining of colour, draining of energy. A light sheen of sweat clung to that flesh, cooling in the evening air of the desert. Even in Scout's bunk, the temperature change from night to day was stark as anywhere in the badlands, indoors or outdoors. Shifting to claim more sheets, Miss Pauling wiggled her hips in a way that made the young man unable to keep stammering, even after what he'd just accomplished.

“I mean, I been with a lot 'a girls in my day, but you--”

“Scout I know you were a virgin, I've read your dossier. I compiled your dossier.” Miss Pauling cut the runner off mid-sentence, annoyance and mild disgust clinging to her tone with sticky tendrils.

“I, uh, yeah. Sorry. So, uh, what next? Wanna go out for a steak dinner tonight after quittin' time? Maybe catch a movie?”

A laboured sigh. Rolling onto her stomach, the assassin propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her companion's wide, hopeful smile. “Scout,” she began.

“Yeah?”

Like a puppy wagging his tail, she thought, so excited, so eager. So annoying when you're done playing and want to go get something done. Cute, though.

“Scout, this isn't a thing. Like, you and me? There's no steak dinner, no movie, no us. I've got the kind of job that makes it difficult for me to go out and get a date. I've got needs, Scout. And this, here, was to fulfill those needs. That's all. You've been trying so hard, for so long, I figured I'd throw you a bone.” She brushed a stray hair out of her face and pushed herself up, climbing to her knees. Turning, she shifted to her bottom and swung her legs out over the side of the small bed, bare feet hitting the still-warm wooden floor. “I needed to get laid, that's all.”

Scout's jaw dropped in unison with his heart. He felt his stomach clench up, his hands shake. He sat up, pillow dropping off of the side of the bed with a soft _wuph._ “What the-- you serious? What we just did meant nothing to you?” He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Miss Pauling scooped up her clothes from the floor and stood, stretching a bit as she did. She began busily getting dressed. “Yes. Sorry, Scout. I didn't think you'd care. Or assume. Besides, it's beyond against regulation for someone in my position to date an employee. You thought the demoman had it bad with his whole thing with the other side's Soldier? He got rewarded to kill the guy and end their friendship. You can't imagine the hell that would rain down if the Administrator got wind I was dating our team's scout!”

“I-I guess, but--”

“Besides,” she finished quickly donning her clothes, straightening them out to look presentable, “you're not really my type. I like the tall, smart, handsome type. Too bad Medic is gay. Though he and Heavy are cute together.”

“Wait, you know about them?”

“Scout,” she perched her spectacles atop her pretty nose and turned to the young man, “I know everything about you guys. I hired you.” She snagged her hair tie from the nightstand and headed for the door, slipping her shoes on as she grabbed the doorknob. “Oh, and don't worry, this won't negatively impact your performance review.”

The runner watched, broken hearted, as she opened and slipped through the door. She peeked in one last time before closing it. “Actually, I think your grade has improved.” The door closed, and she was gone, soft footsteps retreating down the hall.

Scout could only squeak meekly, confused and upset.


End file.
